Special Operations Sangheili
The Special Operations Sangheili Minor, or SpecOps Minor for short, is a Covenant Sangheili rank. Description Special Operations Sangheili are members of the Covenant Special Operations branch of the Covenant Special Warfare Group. Sangheili of this rank are extremely skilled warriors and are sent in to accomplish some of the most dangerous and difficult missions. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Special Operations Sangheili are clad in jet-black armor, but wear purple/steel armor in Halo 2 and Halo 3. They are similar to Stealth Sangheili, as they both possess Active camouflage technology. However, the two are different and should not be confused: Stealth Sangheili have grey/brown armor that is not shielded, and they are permanently cloaked until they are killed, whereas Special Operations Sangheili have purple/black armor that is shielded, but their Active camouflage only remains active if the user doesn't fire or get hit by enemy fire. Operational History During the Fall of Reach, at least 3 Special Operations Sangheili fought to take control of ONI Sword Base. Later, they were encountered in the control room of the Long Night of Solace. ''More were encountered in the Covenant controlled Sword Base shortly before the planet was glassed. Special Operations Sangheili, alongside Special Operations Unggoy played prominent roles in the Battle of the Gas Mine and the subsequent Battle of Installation 05, aiding Thel 'Vadam in his mission to retrieve the Index and then later aiding Thel 'Vadam in retaking the Jiralhanae Encampment on Installation 05.'Halo 2, level ''Quarantine ZoneHalo 2', level Uprising They then greatly helped in killing Tartarus in Installation 05's Control Room. In the Battle of Earth, they were seen assisting John-117 and the Arbiter in destroying the source of the Flood infestation in Voi.Halo 3, level Floodgate Trivia * In Halo: Reach, SpecOps Sangheili have considerably weakened shields compared to past games like in Halo 2. Originally if played on Normal, it would take up to three melee hits to deplete a SpecOps' Sangheili's shield on the level The Arbiter. However in Reach just one melee strike can completely deplete their shields where even a Sangheili Minor can withstand more hits. Nevertheless, SpecOps Sangheili Minors are indeed more skilled than Sangheili Minors in combat, which is what they seem to make up for in their lack of Energy Shield power. * The SpecOps Sangheili of Halo: Reach seem to be a cross between the SpecOps Sangheili of previous games and the Stealth Sangheili, which no longer appears. The SpecOps Sangheili combat skills and range of weaponry has been combined with the Stealth Sangheili's weaker shielding and constant active camo compared to Halo 2 where SpecOps Sangheili only used their camo to get into postition and strike, after which they would openly engage the enemy ahead of them. * There is at least one SpecOps Sangheili with the ability to cloak after losing its shields. It can be encountered on Winter Contigency ''if the player rushes down to the building with the distress beacon. If it is killed, it drops a Data Pad. It is also the only SpecOps in-game scripted to equip a Plasma Repeater, all others make use of single or dual Plasma Rifles, or Energy Swords. It can only be encountered on Legendary difficulty. * The helmets of the SpecOps Sangheili in Halo: Reach bear a resemblance to the helmet of the Commando armor permutation in Halo 3, albeit slightly longer at the tip. * The Halo: Reach SpecOps Sangheili helmets resembles a more streamlined version of a Corinthian style hoplite helmet * You can unlock the SpecOps armor in Halo Reach at the rank Corporal * SpecOps in Halo CEA do retain their Halo: Reach armor but are colored white, and are able to be completely invisible. * The Reach concept art for the Spec Ops Elite looks as if they were going to give them helmets that look nearly identical to the Acestic Helmet in Halo 3. Gallery File:Spec Ops PSP222.jpg|A Special Operations Sangheili aboard the Pillar of Autumn in ''Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Spec-Ops Elite Beam Rifle.jpg|A Special Operations Sangheili with a Beam Rifle in Halo 2. File:Spec-Ops Elites.jpg|A squad of Special Operations Sangheili in a Phantom. File:Halo 3 Spec Ops Elite.jpg|A Special Operations Sangheili with an Assault Harness in the Battle of Voi in Halo 3. File:Sangheili SpecOps 01.png|A Special Operations Sangheili in Halo 3. File:HaloReach - SOS.png|A Special Operations Sangheili in Halo: Reach. reach_1641533_Medium.jpg|A squad of Spec Ops Elites in Halo: Reach. File:Sangheili Special Operations.png|A Special Operations Sangheili wielding a Plasma Rifle. File:425px-ReachConcept-SpecOps_Elite.png|Concept art of a Special Operations Sangheili for Halo: Reach. halo_3_elite_spec_ops.jpg|The Spec Ops Elite action figure Reach 16996847 Full.jpg|A view of the Spec ops carrying a data pad. List of appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Headhunters'' *Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Sources Related Links *Gameplay suggestions on SpecOps Sangheili Category:Firefight Enemies Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Sangheili Category:Elites Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Armor Permutations